


Shame

by AngelicSentinel



Series: Black & Blue [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bathrooms, Do not repost, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Mild Blood, Prompt Fill, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSentinel/pseuds/AngelicSentinel
Summary: She's trapped in the restroom. And Kaito's still out there, waiting for her, and—and—A snapshot of year 16.





	Shame

They’re walking down the street. Kaito has a yakitori stick in his mouth, chewing on the end, going on and on about how wrong the staging was in some film Aoko half remembers watching, when she feels air hitting a wet patch on her leg as she takes another step.

Her stomach sinks, but she mutters an excuse to Kaito and heads to the nearest restroom. She's been unusually heavy lately, but surely.

She slams the door shut to the stall and sits down to find that, yes, she's bled through, and yes, it's a visible stain.

She curls in on herself. At a time like this! Any number of people could have seen. And around Kaito too. The things he'd say if he found out!

She has a spare, but she probably can't make it home with it, and she _hates _using paper. It doesn't matter because she can't go out anyway.

She opens her phone to call Keiko, but then she realizes she's out-of-town with her family right now, and Aoko isn't really close enough to her other classmates to call them.

Aoko brightens. Maybe Akako-chan? But she doesn't have her number saved, and the thought of the elegant beauty seeing her like this is embarrassing.

Kaito's mom is in Las Vegas, so that's out.

And she can't call her dad. That would be even worse. The commotion he'd make—

Abruptly, she misses her mom. It cuts through her like a knife, taking her breath away.

What is Aoko supposed to do now?

Why does this always happen to her? Her bag isn't big enough to position over her backside, and she's not wearing anything she could use to cover herself. She'd opted for a thick long sleeved top, rather than a coat.

She's trapped in the restroom. And Kaito's still out there, waiting for her, and—and—

Aoko can't help it. Her nose burns, and her eyes grow hot, and big, fat, ugly tears drip down her face. Once they've started, she can't stop them.

She sobs, barely managing to choke back the noise.

What is she going to do?

She can't stay in here forever.

But Kaito's out there. Kaito, who flips her skirt, who already treats her like something alien. He has ever since her breasts began to grow.

Aoko wishes things weren't so awkward between them now.

She misses him so much. They hardly ever spend any time together anymore outside school.

She misses falling asleep together. It hadn't occurred to her that there had been anything wrong with that until her father had yelled at them both when he'd found her on top of Kaito fast asleep.

And maybe her skirt _had _ridden up, but it wasn't like that. They were just sleeping. It had been innocent.

And it's not like they didn't know the implications, Kaito's mom had sat them both down when they were about twelve and talked to them about it. They'd still done everything together anyway. Still had sleepovers.

But after that, Kaito got _weird _about everything.

Sometimes Aoko wishes they'd never grown up. She thinks the Kaito before would have understood.

Not this one.

She chokes back another sob.

“Aoko, you in there?” A knock at the stall door. It's Kaito. Her day could not get any worse. She's just glad she's the only one in here.

She hiccups. “Go away, Bakaito!” she shouts. “You shouldn't even be in here anyway!”

“Like that’s going to stop me Ahoko, what’s wrong?” he says, knocking at the door again. "Did you fall in?"

"No!" Oh no, no no no Aoko has never been more embarrassed in her entire life. He followed her in here and he's still teasing her and she can't take that, not right now!

"You know, you shouldn't be embarrassed about it, everybody does it, even girls, though they don't like to admit it. You've just been in there an awfully long time—"

"Leave me alone!" she screams. She wants to die. "Just leave me alone," she repeats more quietly, begging.

"There's a place nearby, I can get you some stomach medicine—"

"I bled through, alright? Is that what you want to know?" Aoko says. "Now leave me alone!"

A pause.

Then a bundle of cloth sails over the top of the stall and hits her in the face. It's Kaito's hooded jacket. "That should be long enough to cover you, right?" he says through the door. "I can go get you something for the cramps?"

"Kaito?" Aoko asks, startled out of her tears.

"—or some lady stuff, do you need any lady stuff?" he asks, audibly flustered.

"Maybe some 'lady stuff' for a heavier flow?" she teases him.

"Okay. Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back. Um, not that you can go anywhere, but uh, you know what I mean." Kaito clears his throat.

She hears him leave. That had not been what she was expecting at all. Aoko didn't think he'd actually do it.

She presses his jacket to her face, wiping her eyes with the sleeve. Kaito's mean to her often. He was even when they were kids. She's often been mean to him right back. But It was always comfortable. Neither one of them had ever really meant anything by it.

But underneath that all that posturing, he's always had a deep kindness.

How had she forgotten?

This distance between them….

That "date," where he hadn't bothered to show up for half of it. At least she'd managed to give him a solid alibi.

Aoko knew that world wasn't for her, but it didn't stop her from watching his back as he strode further and further from her.

She holds Kaito's jacket to her chest and lets her mind wander, spacing out. Her eyes hurt, and she feels shaky. Her cramps have started back up, too, a dull throb in her lower back.

"Aoko?" Kaito's back.

"Still here," she says.

"Here," he says, holding a thin package above the stall before tossing it down to her with pinpoint accuracy. It's exactly what she needs.

She finishes her business and pulls Kaito's jacket over her head. It falls to mid thigh and hangs over her hands by several centimeters.

She opens the door to find Kaito staring at her with a worried expression.

He has several more bags with him.

"How much did you get?" Aoko says, incredulous.

"Um," he says, blushing. "It's not all that, I also got you an electric blanket to soothe the pain—I don't know if you have one—and some chocolate, and some medicine for cramps, and these bath salts are supposed to help aches, and—"

Aoko throws her arms around him. "Thank you," she says against his chest. His arms come to settle on her lower back, easy and familiar though they haven't hugged like this in a long time.

"No problem, Ahoko," he says before reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's get you home, okay?"

"Okay," she says.

Kaito does get a dirty look sent his way as they leave, but he's too busy hovering to pay any attention to it.

The undivided attention is...nice.

The walk back home is mostly quiet. They're not touching, but they're walking much closer together than they usually do.

When they arrive to her house, Kaito asks her to leave her clothes outside the bathroom door.

She washes herself, then soaks to soothe the ache.

Aoko steps out of the bath revitalized. She pulls on an old oversized shirt and a pair of long athletic shorts Kaito had left over, something nice and comfortable.

When she enters the back room, Kaito's standing in front of the machine, laundering her clothes. She hadn't wanted to do it as terrible as she feels.

"The blanket's on, I left it on the table," he says. "And I got you some water."

Aoko just stares, unable to think of anything to say.

Kaito laughs, then scratches the back of his head. "Aoko?"

Then she starts crying again. It's really too much. She's overwhelmed; he's being so _nice_ to her.

"Aoko!? Geez, what did I do now?" he says, coming closer and putting his hands on her arms, close to her shoulders. He's looking down at her, eyes wide and earnest, and worried that he's done something wrong.

Aoko can't help it; she starts to giggle at the expression on his face.

"Aoko?" Kaito asks again.

"Everything. You did everything, Kaito."

His fingers dig into her arms, and he turns red again, looking away. "Yeah, well. I wasn't going to leave you like that."

"I'm so glad," she says. "Thank you." She reaches for his hand.

His blush deepens, but he lets her take it.

"Do you remember when we were kids?" Aoko asks.

"That covers a lot of things."

"When I was sick, or hurt, or after Mom—" she falters.

Kaito squeezes her hand. "Yeah, I remember," he says.

"Can we?" she asks.

He furrows his brow. "I don't know, Aoko."

"Dad won't be home. He's already said." Any other boy would take that as a suggestion for something else. But Kaito knows exactly what she's talking about, and his expression eases.

"Yeah," he says.

The controllers are wireless now, and the games sometimes digital, but Aoko is still the number one indisputable combo queen for all Kaito's dexterity, and it isn't long before Kaito's swearing at the screen as Aoko's character gives a victory pose.

Aoko grins, tucks her cold toes underneath Kaito's leg and wiggles them.

"Stop that!" he says, lunging for her and tickling her sides.

She shrieks, jerking back, controller in one hand, falling back on the heated blanket, accidentally kneeing him in the stomach, but he presses on until he's over her, still tickling as she laughs hard.

But he stops suddenly. Kaito's eyes are bright, sparkling with laughter, and his mouth is parted, and he's staring down at her as if mesmerized.

He's so close. His hand is still on her lower stomach, warm and _present. _Soothing to the dull ache there.

It wouldn't take much for Aoko to close the distance. She should do something, pull him closer—

But before she can, Kaito sits back and says, "You won. That means you want your thug hug, right?"

"Yeah," Aoko says.

"I still think it's a dumb name," he says.

"I was eight!" she protests.

"So was I, and I thought it was dumb then too," he says. "C'mere," he says, and pulls her close.

Aoko rests her head against Kaito's chest. His heart is racing. "I miss this," she says. "We never do anything together anymore."

"Aoko—"

"Don't make it complicated. Just give me now, alright?" she murmurs. She turns, resting the back of her head against his shoulder as his arm comes to settle at her waist. His hand splayed across her stomach is so very warm.

"Yeah. I can do that," he says quietly.

And maybe things haven't changed as much between them as she thought.


End file.
